


You're 'Slammin

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [11]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: 90's AU, Goth Awsten, Jock Geoff, M/M, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: The one-shot set in the 90's with goth Awsten and jock Geoff that literally no one asked for.





	You're 'Slammin

"Later, Freak. Have a nice weekend." Awsten could only assume was a member of the football team said to him, giving him a shove. He rolled his eyes, simply walking out the main entrance of the school while everyone around him pushed and shoved their way out.

"How original," He mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes before fishing a cigarette out of his black, loose-fitting cardigan. He stood a few feet away from the entrance, off to the side as clusters of people exited the building.

He also pulled a lighter out of the pocket, swaying his hips a bit when he realized he didn't have a ride today. Whatever. Home was just a mile or so away, he'd live, even if he was dressed in all black and had on an ankle-length skirt.

He stuck the cigarette between his lips and lit it as he began on his way towards the cemetery - he decided he'd rather go there than home at the moment. After slipping the lighter back into his pocket, he took a drag, sighing loudly as he realized black lipstick was partially worn off onto it.

He only nearly reached the end of the school's property before he heard bounding footsteps and a voice yelling "Hey!, Wait up!"

Awsten shrugged, still walking as fast as he had been before (which wasn't very fast, as he was wearing two-inch platforms.)

Once the person had reached his side, Awsten gave a glance. He was slightly surprised to see the quarterback, Geoffrey Wigington. Awsten decided to play it cool, saying nothing.

"You straight? 'Saw those assholes being... Assholes and figured'd see if you were good. They say some shitty stuff." Geoff commented, despite Awsten originally ignoring him.

The blue-haired boy gave in. "Y'know, they're just a couple stupid jocks who think they're cooler than everyone else 'cause they got dubs and flawsen the football coach. No offense."

The blue-eyed boy in the letterman jacket laughed. "None taken. D'you know why they're such dicks to you?"

Awsten paused in his place before rolling his eyes, taking another drag from his cigarette and laughing lightly. "Well, I think they're scared'a me 'cause I've got two different colored eyes and dress like I just bounced from their mom's funeral."

Geoff nodded, before gesturing towards the cigarette in between Awsten's painted fingers. "D'ya mind?" He mumbled.

Awsten nodded, handing it off to him. "Y'know, I also think It's cause they're afraid of different stuff. I mean, I dress like Frank-N-Furter, and it's not like I blend in, I know that, but they could 'least try and ignore it."

Geoff started laughing hysterically, coughing up smoke.

"What? What's so funny?" Awsten asked, knitting his eyebrows together, rolling up his black sleeves for a moment, revealing a  small stick and poke of a cross right underneath his wrist.

"I'm imagining you in a corset and fishnets!" Geoff spoke between giggles, holding his stomach with one hand, the cigarette sat still in the other.

Awsten snatched the tobacco from his hand, giggling slightly himself. "I already wear one of 'em," He said before reaching down, exhaling smoke as he lifted up his skirt a bit to reveal fishnet leggings. Geoff nodded in response. "But I'm fairly shocked, and impressed you've seen that movie."

"How couldn't I have? It's a fucking classic." Geoff responded as if it was the most obvious thing ever, shoving a hand into the pocket of his jacket.

"Not as many appreciate it as much as I do," Awsten said absentmindedly, before realizing they'd reached the cemetery. "Looks like we've reached my stop."

Geoff quirked an eyebrow. "Whaddaya even do here? It's not like you can have entertaining conversation or anything."

"Actually, the dead are often more interesting than the living. I mostly read gravestones and hang out, but I'll read my tarot cards, or smoke too."

"Cool. Would you read mine?" Geoff asked, genuinely curious.

"Sure." Awsten beamed, grabbing Geoff's wrist and dragging him through the gateway. "Let's blast."

\--

"Ooh, you've got The Lovers." Awsten giggled as he pulled out Geoff's final card, placing it in front of him.

Geoff turned his head to the side. "What does that card mean?"

"It means Stacy Hargrove's gonna show you her tits this weekend." Awsten replied jokingly, picking up and displaying the card underneath his eyes.

Geoff's eyes widened. "Wait, really?"

"No, dumbass." Awsten rolled his eyes. "You're forsaken from seeing Stacy's boobs, at least for the week."

"Thank god," Geoff responded, exhaling air from his lungs he didn't even know was there. "I don't like girls. That would've been a nightmare."

Awsten froze for a second. Geoff was like, really cute, and he liked boys? Well, fuck. "In that case, I think that card meant you should kiss me."

Geoff laughed. "Uh-huh, you're wacked."

"C'mon! They predict the future. The cards don't lie, Geoffrey." Awsten responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He picked up a few of Geoff's cards and waved them in front of his face. 

"Okay, fine." Geoff said, placing his hand on Awsten's jawline.

Awsten froze again. "Wait, what? I wasn't-"

But before Awsten could respond, Geoff's lips were on his and he felt fucking great. He wasn't expecting this when the brunette had previously asked him to wait up, but god knows now he wasn't complaining.

He kissed back, obviously. When Geoff pulled back his head, they both nodded awkwardly. It was a faint silence for awhile till Awsten spoke up. 

"Didn't expect you to be a fag." He half-mumbled.

Geoff laughed, putting the hand that was originally on Awsten's face in front of it. "Talk to the hand, homo." 

"Yeah, okay," Awsten giggled before packing up his tarot cards and slipping them into his backpack. He stood up before reaching out his hand to help Geoff up as well.

"What are we doing now?" Geoff asked as he got onto his feet, hand still interlocked with the paler of the two.

"We, are going to go read graves." Awsten replied. "And I'm going to tell some homophobic spirits to eat my ass, even though you'd probably rather do that last part."

Geoff was slightly bewildered, but followed the blue haired boy anyways. "How do 'ya know if they're homophobic?"

"I bring my ouija here sometimes." Awsten smiled, dragging Geoff through the area, trying to find a grave he hadn't read yet.

Geoff's eyes lit up. "God, you're hella cool."

Awsten smiled. "Tell that to my mom. She tried to get me on the Jenny Jones show a few months back."

"You're 'slammin." Geoff commented as they continued to walk amongst the graves, smiling widely, mostly at the boy next to him.


End file.
